Pasado y Talves Futuro
by Shouran
Summary: bueno la historia comienza cuando Milo y Camus apenas sin niños y se conocen por un evento desafortunado , y no tiene nada que ver con los caballeros no, es pues un universo paralelo


Capitulo 1: Un compañerito para Camus 

El lugar una gran mansión en la campiña francesa una mansión muy grande en la que vive una de las mas prestigiadas familias de Francia ,pero que desafortunadamente sufrió un accidente hace mas de un mes un accidente automovilístico en la que la esposa del empresario Saga perdió la vida ,ibas los tres Saga con su esposa Eliz y su pequeño hijo Camus de tan solo 7 años , su chofer perdió el control por el hielo que había en la carretera , en el hospital le dieron la terrible noticia de que su esposa Eliz había perdido la vida

¿Y que hay de mi hijo de Camus?

Pregunto nervioso Saga el doctor lo miro con preocupación y le respondio su hijo sufrió fractura en la columna y eso provoco que se le paralizara los músculos de ambas piernas

Saga al oír eso abre sus ojos desmesuradamente se sintió desfallecer pero su hermano Kanon lo sostuvo

de eso ya mas de un mes, en una de las tantas habitaciones la que es de Camus se encuentra con su nana de nombre Jun

¡vamos señoriíto Camus tiene que comer!

Camus movía su cabecita al otro lado para no comer, era digamos un niño difícil era a veces como así decirlo prepotente y hasta grosero bueno mas bien se puso así después del accidente

no quiero, quiero a mi papá ¿donde esta?

Exigió saber mientras aventaba el plato al suelo, Jun tuvo que recogerlo en eso alguien entra era su tío Kanon y al ver que Jun limpiaba se imagino el porque

Camus no debes tirar la comida de esa manera

le dijo gentilmente a su sobrino

quiero a mi padre ¿donde esta? Volvió a exigir el pequeño francés tuvo que salir pero no tardara en volver le respondió Kanon

mientras en la limosina de Saga

pequeño Milo en verdad te agradezco con el corazón lo que estas haciendo

le dijo a un pequeño niño de cabellos azules y tez morena clara y ojos turquesa  
Milo era un niño griego huérfano

no señor Saga no tiene porque , yo con gusto lo hago

le respondió con una sonrisa

mi hijo Camus se alegrara de contar con un amiguito para jugar

Milo sonrió emocionado ,le emocionaba la idea de conocer a Camus ¿pero Camus como lo recibirá?

Milo ya casi estamos llegando a casa ¿como te sientes?

le pregunto amablemente al pequeño Milo

pues me siento un poco nervioso señor

le respondió un poco tímido

no deberías , ya veras que cuando conozcas a Camus esos nervios se te irán

al ver la sonrisa del señor Saga Milo se tranquilizo y le sonrió también

mientras adentro de la mansión , Kanon estaba con Camus en la habitación del niño

parece ser que tu papá por fin llego

dijo mientras iba hacia la ventana donde se podía ver la parte de la entrada 

en la parte de abajo el mayordomo de nombre Gustav recibió a su patrón y al pequeño Milo

señor Saga espero que halla tenido un buen viaje

si muchas gracias , por cierto Gustav a mira quiero que conozcas a Milo , lo traje para que sea el hermano de Camus

Gustav al verlo sonrió mucho gusto señoriíto Milo

Milo saludo sonriente al amable y gentil mayordomo

Milo ¿porque no vamos con Camus? Gustav puedes subir sus cosas por favor claro señor 

mientras en el cuarto de Camus, Kanon se encontraba tratando de hacer que Camus hiciera la tarea que su profesor particular le habia dejado

vamos Camus has tu tarea

pero Camus se negaba hacerla ¿Por qué tengo que hacerla? si yo soy rico

En eso que abren la puerta era Saga

llegaste Saga dijo Kanon con un asentó de ¡ya no aguanto a tu hijo!

Hola Kanon , Camus ¿como te portaste con tu tío?

Le pregunto sonriente a su hijito mientras lo saludaba con un besito en su cabeza

¿que me trajiste papi?

Niño por lo menos saluda a tu padre y luego preguntas que te trajo

bueno te tengo una sorpresa ¡pasa Milo!

Entonces Milo entro tímidamente a ese cuarto, Kanon al verlo sonríe

¿y este jovencito quien es?

Pregunta mientras se acerca a el

mi nombre es Milo señor

se presenta amablemente, Kanon entonces cariñosamente le revuelve sus cabellos

mucho gusto Milo, mi nombre es Kanon y como veras soy el hermano gemelo de Saga

por su parte Camus solo lo miraba algo receloso

Kanon entonces lo acerca a la cama de Camus

Camus , Milo viene de Grecia le comento su padre Camus no deja de mirar con algo de desdén al pequeño Milo

¿es un nuevo sirviente papá? 

Pregunta mirando con algo de desdén al pequeño Milo

no claro que no, adopte a Milo para que te haga compañía será tu hermano ¿que te parece? 

Camus hace una mueca mm supongo que no esta mal  
e pensado en subir una cama mas para que Milo pueda quedarse contigo 

al oír eso Camus hace un gesto de desagrado pero que no fue notado

como quieras papá claro que cualquiera se hubiera dado cuenta de que no le gusto la idea

Milo estaba sentado en la orilla de la cama de Camus mirando al suelo , no sabia porque pero se sentía un poco extraño de solo estar cerca de ese niño francés , Kanon viendo a los dos niños con una sonrisa le dice a su hermano

hermano ¿que te parece si los dejamos solos para que se conozcan? 

Saga entonces acepta la propuesta de su hermano , y dándole un beso de despedida a su hijo y uno a Milo ,el cual se sonroja

ya los dos solos , Camus deja salir lo que en verdad piensa desde que vio a Milo entrar

¡bajate de mi cama! Le ordeno de forma grosera, Milo inmediatamente se baja

ahora escúchame bien, ni creas que te vaya tratar como a mi hermano si tu solo eres un pobre recogido es mas será mi sirviente y harás lo que yo te diga ¿entendiste niño?

Milo escucho esas terribles palabras con mucha tristeza pero asintió

ahora vete de mi cuarto con tu sola presencia lo ensucias

le dijo prepotentemente, Milo tuvo que salirse entonces se fue a las escaleras de la casa, y de pronto sintió sus ojitos humedecerse

no debí de venir aquí 

dijo mientras se limpiaba con su mano su cara, en eso alguien se sienta con el era Jun

¿porque lloras pequeño? Le pregunto abrazándolo. Milo negó con su cabecita

no, no estoy llorando es que se me metió una basura en el ojo 

pero Jun sabia el motivo, Camus había sido grosero con el, no le hagas casi ¿si?  
dijo mientras le limpiaba sus ojos cariñosamente, Milo asintió con una débil sonrisa

pobre Milo había llegado a esa casa con la ilusión de tener un amiguito en Camus , pero fue recibido de una forma muy grosera por este

Continuara


End file.
